Riding The Ninetails
by see03
Summary: Sasuke works at "Nine-tails Legend", a roller coaster in Konoha's amusement park. When Naruto forces him to ride it and is injured in the process, Sasuke takes the blond back to his apartment to treat it and gives Naruto his reward. NARUxSASU MATURE


_Hey~ it's been a while, everyone. I hadn't realized until just now that I'd been saying I wrote a story called 'Riding the Nine-tails', but hadn't actually submitted it! XD So I'm submitting it now. It's a one-shot, of course, with a NaruSasu pairing. I'm sorry to anyone that's hoping I'll update my chapter stories, because I have a feeling I won't. I have some ideas (Power would only have two more chapters and then it'd be finished), but I'm just fresh out of inspiration. I'll try to finish Powers soon, but we'll see. I have a feeling I won't touch Desert Rose for a while, but I really do want to finish them. I'm enjoying writing one-shots more, so as always, if you have suggestions, pop me a message and let me know. If I find it interesting, I'll write it in my spare time._

* * *

Riding The Nine-tails

Sasuke lazily pressed a large red button, and with a groan the roller coaster trolley zoomed out of its launcher and raced through loops and turns. Sitting back down in his booth, the Uchiha scanned through the line up waiting for the next cars to come back to the beginning of the course.

Picking up his current subscription from a weapons magazine, Sasuke leaned back in his chair for the five-minute wait before he would have to press more buttons to initiate the real theatrics of this roller coaster ride. Fog machines, noise machines to simulate other cars crashing and finally, the pièce de résistance, Sasuke would have to manually operate, via video camera, a giant nine-tailed fox robot. He would have to lash the tails correctly or he could possibly injure the riders, and the ride itself.

There was a running legend through the large city of Konoha that long ago, a mysterious fox demon, known only as The Nine-tails, roamed through this area, wreaking havoc wherever he went. Since then, there has been much dispute whether or not it had been freak weather patterns causing the damage, or truly an evil demon come to defend its territory from the invading human population. Either way, the legend raged, strong and popular among the villagers. Sasuke couldn't care less though. The legend brought in tourists, which brought in more jobs. He needed the money he got from the job manning the roller coaster "Nine-tails Legend". Since his parents had died and his brother had joined a cult, Sasuke had been on his own, struggling to earn enough money to stay in the local university. But with the sudden rise in tourism to the area, he predicted that the steady stream of visitors would earn him enough so that he wouldn't need to worry about money through his final three years at Konoha University.

Glancing at his watch, Sasuke slowly got up and flipped a switch, causing a thick stream of fog to enter the view of one of his TVs. Pressing another button, he watched impassively as the riders of the trolley began to scream when the loud noises of crashing cars and collapsing buildings filled his booth. Then, turning slightly to the final TV set (there were a total of 23), Sasuke grabbed a handle bar and pulled down. He watched as the looming shadow of the robot fox (his view was from two video cameras, one in each eye socket) appeared over the approaching trolleys. Using foot pedals and three joysticks, Sasuke controlled (almost robotically himself, he had done this so often) the nine-tails until the trolley had rolled out of sight. He pushed the handle bar back up, and the robot retreated into the background.

Suddenly the door to his booth swung open, but Sasuke didn't flinch as Kiba walked in. "Hey man, what's up?" It was the end of Sasuke's shift, and he wasn't in the mood for chitchat.

"Next car is about to come in. Just finished with the robot routine." Grabbing his jacket off the chair, Sasuke swiftly exited the room and jogged up the stairs leading to the entrance to the ride. It was a very detailed model of what the demon's face might have looked like, its mouth wide open for people to walk in. Snorting snidely, he continued down the walkway, hands in his pockets, until he suddenly bumped in someone's very solid chest. Looking up, an apology on his lips, the Uchiha scowled when he saw who it was.

"Uzumaki," he fairly growled, stepping back to walk around the blond haired obstacle. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Not in the mood, eh?" Naruto replied, stepping to the side to effectively block his path again. "Well, then where are ya goin'?"

"If you must know, I'm going home to get some studying done. We do have an exam tomorrow, unless you've forgotten." Annoyance burning in the black depths of his eyes, Sasuke moved to step around the other man, but he was again blocked from his goal. Before he could demand an explanation, Naruto spoke up.

"Why don't we go for a quick ride on the roller coaster? Besides, I know you've been studying for the exam for the past two weeks, so you're well prepared." Grabbing the raven-haired man's arm, Naruto began heading for the mouth of the Nine-tails.

"I already said I'm not in the mood, Naruto!" Sasuke stubbornly dug in his heels, glaring at the spiral pattern on the blond's orange shirt.

"Don't make me carry you, Sasuke." Naruto looked back over his shoulder, dead serious. Knowing this, Sasuke reluctantly gave in and followed the idiot through the entrance and down the tunnels leading two stories into the ground to the beginning of the ride. He stopped though when Naruto went straight for the first line up that would seat them in the very front of the roller coaster. Noticing his hesitance, Naruto turned back.

"What's wrong, Sasuke, you scared?" he asked with a sneer. It worked, because Sasuke's back stiffened and he walked quickly into the line up. There were only two people in front of them, so they would be on the second ride. Realizing how soon they would be getting into the trolley, the Uchiha began to sweat, and his heart rate sped up drastically. His hands twitched nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Naruto saw this and leaned in close to whisper his question so as not to embarrass the proud man. "Sasuke, have you even _been _on "Nine-tails Legend"?"

Knowing Naruto wasn't mocking him, the Uchiha decided to answer truthfully. "No, I haven't."

"So you mean to tell me, that you've worked up in that booth, controlling the workings of the coaster, for nearly a whole year, and you haven't gone on it once," Naruto whispered, waiting for confirmation.

"…Yeah, that about sums it up," Sasuke whispered back, watching as a trolley pulled up when he suddenly realized the two girls that had been standing in front of them were no longer there and it was their turn. He nearly stumbled when Naruto pushed him forward, but he got into the seat and quickly pulled down the safety bars, watching anxiously as the technician came down the line to lock all the bars. He breathed a soft sigh when he heard the distinct click of their bars locking into place, and pushed up on his to make sure it would stay. Satisfied when it only moved forward a centimetre, Sasuke leaned back in his chair. _This won't be so bad_, he thought to himself.

They suddenly bolted forward, and Sasuke was thrown again his safety bars rather roughly, having never experienced the initial jolt as the cars were put into motion to take the slow and steady climb up into the tunnel, where he new they would be launched out at a blinding speed of 230 km/h. He was about to panic when he heard Naruto whisper into his ear, "Want to hold my hand?" Turning his head, he saw Naruto's sneer and scowled. Turning to face forward again, he promised himself he would show Naruto he could handle one measly roller coaster ride.

From the booth, Kiba hooted excitedly. He had seen the Uchiha and Uzumaki get onto the roller coaster, and not just any place, oh no, they got into THE FRONT! Right then, the dog lover decided that he was going to make this a ride Sasuke wouldn't soon forget. Knowing if someone found out he would get into major trouble, Kiba hacked into the control board and jacked up the initial blast off speed to 240 km/h. The danger zone was 250, so he knew nothing bad would happen, like derailment, but just that little extra boost of speed was sure to have the cool-headed Uchiha pissing himself from fright. Chuckling darkly, Kiba plopped back into his seat and prepared to enjoy the show.

Sasuke gulped when the trolley stopped at the top of the rise, knowing from his long time of working at the roller coaster that in twenty seconds they would blast out of the tunnel straight into three loops before being dropped back into a tunnel that led to an underground cavern with a lake inside it that they would travel over in the dark. Machines would shoot water at them, and then they would once again be launched up to the above ground part where they would ride in a type of spiral three stories up before falling back down on two loops into the cavern that held the nine-tails aspect of the ride. Suddenly, Sasuke heard whispering coming from the man beside him, and realized Naruto was counting down.

"5…4…3…2…1," the blonde whispered excitedly, and then, just like Sasuke knew, they shot out of the tunnel. The two males were slammed back into their seats, and Sasuke worriedly wondered if they were going faster than they were supposed to. And even as the fear inside him gripped him by the throat, a strange sort of excitement began to spread as they zoomed through the third loop and careened down into the cavern. Just as it would seem they would hit the water, the roller coaster changed course until it was parallel to it. Jets of the liquid shot up into their faces, and Naruto whooped excitedly along with the other people on the trolley. Heart beating fast, Sasuke added a small whoop of his own, and was rewarded with Naruto's delighted grin.

An uncharacteristic smile lighting his face, Sasuke screamed with everyone else as they shot back out of the cavern and around the loops to the highest part of the ride. So as not to lose any speed, at this point many roller coasters would begin to slow down for the final drop, but the "Nine-tails Legend" builders refused to do this, so, still going about 225 km/h, the trolley shot around the spiral and zoomed down into the final leg of the ride. The Nine-tails. Fear reared its head again within Sasuke as they entered the pitch-black cave. Just when he was about to panic, he felt Naruto's hand close around his. Turning sharply to look at Naruto, he could sense rather than see his blush. Smiling softly when Naruto gently squeezed his hand, he only jolted a little bit when screams and crashes were heard and the fog began to drift in around them as they came to a stop.

Suddenly a roar was heard to their right, and the looming figure of the robot fox came into his view. Unable to do anything else, Sasuke shrank back into his seat a bit as the tails of the robot lashed around them, just close enough to give the appearance of anger and a want to do the riders damage. Heart beating fast, it had honestly looked like one of the tails would manage to strike the Uchiha, Sasuke tightly gripped Naruto's hand for the rest of the ride. He breathed a sigh of relief when they came to a screeching stop at the beginning. With the flick of a switch, their safety bars unlocked, the two men pushed them up and got out, still holding hands.

They walked slowly out the exit tunnel, kids pushing past them excitedly to get back in line. Walking out into the sun, Sasuke moved to shade his eyes for a moment, only then realizing that his hand was still within Naruto's. Tugging it free quickly, he turned to give Naruto a severe verbal lashing when he noticed the long welt along the blond's right cheek. Gasping slightly, he stood on his tiptoes and rubbed his finger across it, causing the blond to wince and more blood to seep out. "You must have gotten this from the robot," he murmured.

Glancing down at the Uchiha, Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah, it happened near the end. It was the last tail that got me. I guess I'm just too tall for my own good," he joked, gesturing to his towering 6'8" height compared to Sasuke's own 6'3".

Scowling, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him down the street. "That doesn't matter, dobe! Can't you keep yourself from getting hurt just one day? Just one! Jeez, c'mon!" Sasuke finished grumpily, nearly carrying the blond up the steps into his nearby apartment complex. Sasuke hadn't wanted to live in a dorm with other people at the University, and had opted to rent an apartment nearby instead.

"Um, what are we doing at your apartment, Sasuke?" Naruto asked dumbly as Sasuke opened the door and practically threw him into the room.

"What do you think, stupid? You're apartment is farther than mine, and you're cut needs looking at. I think it might need stitches." So saying, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto one of the kitchen chairs and dug around in his cupboard for the first aid kit.

Naruto tensed when Sasuke prodded his cut, and his eyes rounded to dinner plates when the Uchiha pulled out a needle and surgical thread. "N-n-now Sasuke, there's no need for that! I'll heal quickly, you know I heal quickly!"

"Naruto, the speed of your healing doesn't matter, at this moment, you're losing a surprising amount of blood from the cut on your cheek, so I will stitch it closed and you will SIT STILL WHILE I DO SO, got it?" The scowl was back in place, hiding the worry in his coal black eyes.

Pouting, Naruto slouched over in the chair, wincing slightly as Sasuke drew the needle in and out of his skin, tugging each time to make sure it was tight. His blue eyes stayed fixed on the Uchiha's black shirt, only moving when Sasuke knotted the line and snipped it, turning away to put everything back in the case. As Sasuke came back up to stand in front of him and begin his lecture, Naruto snatched him about the waist and dragged him onto his lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke sputtered, grabbing Naruto's broad shoulders to keep his balance.

"I'm getting my lollipop," Naruto replied, and thus leaned forward to snatch the raven's lips with his own. He licked Sasuke's pink lips slowly, begging for entrance, and Sasuke immediately opened them, moaning as Naruto's tongue swept into his mouth.

Sasuke took a deep breath when Naruto pulled back again, and watched him lick his lips through half lidded eyes. "That wasn't a lollipop," Sasuke nearly slurred, arching his back when Naruto rubbed his erection against his clothed behind.

"Hmm, why Sasuke, I do believe you're right." Grinning, Naruto stood with Sasuke cradled in his arms, and plopped him down on the kitchen table.

"Naruto, what are you-?" Sasuke's words were cut off as the blond merely smiled and undid the catch of his jeans and slowly dragged the zipper down. His breath caught when Naruto glided his fingertip up the side of his cock. He lifted his hips obediently when Naruto tugged on his jeans, and gasped again when the cool air hit the heated flesh of his erection as his boxers were pulled aside.

"Shall I lick my lollipop, or suck it?" Naruto mused to himself as he wrapped a hand around it and began to pump it leisurely. He watched for a short moment before turning his blue eyes back up to stare into Sasuke's deep black ones. "What do you think, Sasuke-teme?" Leaning down, he gave the head an experimental lick, still watching the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke jerked when Naruto's tongue ran over the tip of his erection, and then moaned as it took a slow journey down his length, before coming back up. When the blonde's tongue ceased its movements, Sasuke drew in a shaky breath and said, "I-I think maybe you sh-should suck it."

A sexy leer lit Naruto's face before he nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking," he murmured, then opened his mouth and leaned down, taking Sasuke's throbbing heat between his lips to give the head a hard suck.

Sasuke cried out softly at the hard tug of Naruto's mouth around him, before a loud moan was torn from his throat as his erection was slowly engulfed. Shivers racked his body over and over as Naruto moved up and down on his cock, sucking hard and nipping gently, using his tongue to sweep up and down his ridged length. Suddenly he felt two slick, cold fingers probing his entrance, and moaned as they easily slipped inside. Opening his eyes slightly, Sasuke saw that the first aid kit was open again, and realized that Naruto had used the bottle of lotion inside as makeshift lube. He moaned again when the fingers within him wiggled, and arched up wantonly to Naruto's touch. "Oh Naruto, mmm, deeper! Ahh, suck me harder!"

Naruto obediently pushed his fingers in deeper, scissoring them expertly as he tightened his lips around the erection in his mouth and sucked harder. He vaguely heard Sasuke shout that he was about to climax right before his cum shot into his mouth. The blond swallowed what he could, pulling back to lick the rest that was still seeping out of the tip.

Standing up, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's pants and boxers (which were tangled around his ankles) and finished removing them, before opening his own pants and pulling them and his orange boxers off. Lifting Sasuke effortlessly off the table, Naruto seated himself in the middle of it and hung his long legs over the side before gently placing Sasuke in his lap so he straddled the blond's hips.

Blushing, Sasuke rubbed against Naruto, his erection brushing the other's stomach. Suddenly noticing that they weren't completely undressed, he dragged the blond's shirt up and off, before doing the same with his own. As soon as he had tossed his shirt aside, he felt Naruto's lips close around his nipple, and he moaned as it was teased with tongue and teeth.

Grabbing the lotion again while he was laving Sasuke's nipple, Naruto took the raven's hand and squeezed a good amount onto his palm, rubbing it over his index and middle fingers. Pulling back, Naruto tilted his head back and whispered, "Prepare yourself for me, Sasuke." Taking the Uchiha's cock in hand once more, he began to pump him while pressing kisses over his shoulders and chest.

Moaning, Sasuke rubbed his fingers together before reaching back and pressing two fingers within himself. Gasping and crying out softly, he began to pump the fingers in and out, scissoring them and using his ring and pinkie fingers to rub his sac.

Dragging his tongue across Sasuke's hardened nipple, Naruto moved his own hand down to gently cup his balls and squeeze them lightly, causing the Uchiha to cry out in pleasure. "You ready?" he murmured, squeezing lotion onto his hand and rubbing it onto his erection. When Sasuke nodded quickly, Naruto grabbed his wrist lightly and removed the fingers from within him. Grabbing Sasuke's hips, he positioned him just so before thrusting up and easily sliding into the raven's body. He groaned as Sasuke squeezed his muscles around him, before he began to move within the other's body.

Moaning louder and louder with each thrust, Sasuke pressed down, trying to take Naruto in as deeply as possible. Suddenly, Naruto rolled his hips upwards, changing the angle so that when he thrust in he hit Sasuke's prostate, causing him to cry out loudly and arch his back. Naruto lovingly ran his hands up Sasuke's smooth, soft back, pressing him closer to his waiting lips. Trailing them from his chest up to his neck, Naruto softly bit the skin there.

Sasuke's nails bit into the blond's shoulder, leaving behind small crescent moon marks. Tilting his head back, he shivered as Naruto's lips journeyed up the long column of his throat, and began to thrust faster and harder within him. "D-dobe, I can't t-take much more…" Crying out loudly, he pressed himself down upon the other and came upon both their stomachs as his prostate continued to be deliciously assaulted.

Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke's muscles reflexively tightened around his cock and emptied himself within the raven's depths, collapsing back on the table with Sasuke panting above him. When he caught his breath back he spoke. "Heh, I guess you should ride the Nine-tails more often."

Sasuke lifted his head slowly, his eyebrows drawn down in confusion. "But we do this every day," he said, mind still not completely focused.

Naruto let out a loud laugh. "I meant the "Nine-tails Legend", Sasuke-teme!"

The Uchiha blushed slightly, embarrassed, before letting out his own snort of amusement. "Nice pun, dobe."


End file.
